Thigh Highs
by AutumnFroste
Summary: He felt her presence long before he saw her. He smiled as she casually brushed her breasts by his arm at the bar. She reached around him to get to the drink the bartender slid across the bar to her. The beautiful redhead was wearing a black dress and high heels. He strongly suspected thigh highs, but he wasn't going to ask and risk getting slapped.


He felt her presence long before he saw her. He smiled as she casually brushed her breasts by his arm at the bar. She reached around him to get to the drink the bartender slid across the bar to her. The beautiful redhead was wearing a black dress and high heels. He strongly suspected thigh highs, but he wasn't going to ask and risk getting slapped. His inner monologue growled at the idea of thigh highs. She could lose the dress and underwear and just wrap around him. The black dress was cut low enough in the front to be a tease, but a respectful tease. It wouldn't take much to lower the front enough just wrap his lips around one of her nipples. She wasn't wearing a bra...

"Excuse, me," she said to him; he'd been daydreaming with his cock and didn't even realize it. The green eyed woman wanted her drinks passed to her. She grabbed her Cosmo and the rum and Coke her date ordered. She leaned her breasts heavily on him as someone bumped into her. She bit her teeth into red lipstick covered lip as she smiled at him. "Sorry about that."

He grinned back, "That's okay. You need any help?"

"No, I'm just going right over there." She looked back at the table she was venturing back to, "Thank you, though."

"Let me know if you need any help."

"Same." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she leaned to grab her drinks from in front of him. She shook her ass as she walked back to the table. They'd both picked the perfect spots. He could easily see her from the reflection from the mirror behind bar and she could easily make out his face and body language from hers.

"That was nice," the mark said in Italian. "You probably made that tourist's trip," he laughed. "It's not often a beauty like yourself pays a man like that any attention.

Natasha laughed to herself, ' _If he only knew what I did to and with that 'tourist.' He'd be the jealous one.'_ She handed the mark his drink. She caught Phil's eye and then his hand movement. It was a very clear movement in ASL, 'Mine.' She smiled at Phil then at her mark, "I don't know, you might be surprised. You never know what's in a man's…" she raised an eyebrow, "wallet."

His entourage laughed.

"My aren't you the witty one," the mark's brother said. "Makes you wonder if you're after my brother's wallet."

"Giuseppe, I have no need for Goddard's wallet when I have my own that far exceeds either of yours, apart or together. Now, watch your tongue while it's busy flapping about, or I _will_ have it taken care of for you." She glanced up at one of her bodyguards. Clint moved his waist just enough so Giuseppe could easily see the set of knives. "Your poor manners make one quickly lose interest." She swished her drink about, "Tell me quickly how you're going to get it back again. Otherwise, I _am_ going to see what is in our tourist friend's wallet. It didn't feel like I'd be disappointed. If anything, I'm quite interested. As for you..." Her tone quickly changed to boredom. The way she sat on her chair she looked like a true Queen at court, "I grow very weary and it is getting worse by the moment." She sighed and finished off her drink.

Goddard stepped forward, "Miss Roman, could we please go for a walk?" Giuseppe looked as if he wanted to speak up but Goddard interrupted him, "Alone?" She quickly glanced at Clint, then to Sam, as if she was considering his offer. "I promise no harm will come to you while we are out."

She smiled mysteriously at him. She brought her eyes up to Lavernius Tucker, "Ni, Stay here and keep Giuseppe company. Make sure his drink is filled and, within reason, his needs are met. If they are not within reason…" she trailed off.

"Aye, my lady."

Goddard held his hand out. She took it as she slid out of her chair and followed him from one of the side streets to a trail that led directly to the ocean. He'd made little comments along the way, seemingly trying to put himself at ease more than her, "I do apologize for my brother; he's a rather paranoid sort. He promised our dying mother he'd look out for me, and I think he's afraid he's doing a bad job." He smiled bashfully.

Natasha stopped walking along the trail and looked out at the sunset, "Is he?"

Goddard stopped moving when she did. He turned from the sunset and looked at her. The beams of light from the sun showing the different shades of red and gold in her hair. "I'm sorry?"

She turned and smiled gently at him, "Is he doing a good job, Goddard?" She reached up and put her palm on his face, "Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but you don't seem to have a taste for this line of work. Fortunately not many people do. It would probably be better if no one did, but that simply isn't the way the world spins."

"And you, Nadine" Goddard asked.

She tilted her head. "What about me?" She patted his cheek.

"Do you have a taste for this line of work?"

She looked out at the ocean and then back to his face. She held her hand out for him to take. Once he saw it, he did. He wrapped his fingers through hers and squeezed.

She met his eyes, "Not in the way you may think."

"May I ask you some personal questions? Giuseppe was the one who did all the investigating into the business and I've done none."

Natasha tilted her head, "Okay, but I reserve the right not to answer if they're too personal," she smirked. The followed the path to a large fountain. It had enough room to sit around the edge of it. Natasha sat down with perfect posture as always.

"How do you know to trust?"

"What do you mean? In business or…?"

"Just in friends. I've met you several times, and, while your employees act like your employees when we're conducting business, it's very obvious they 'like' you as a person."

"Ah. Well, I got lucky that way. Flyboy saved my life. Robin, I've know for a really long time." She smiled sadly.

"I've made you sad. I didn't mean to."

She smiled up at him. "It's not that," she gently rubbed the bottom of her eye. "Robin was friends with my husband. When he died, Robin promised he'd always be there for me. I told him that was ridiculous. He didn't need to do that, but the truth was we'd become really good friends before Jay died. Robin even taught me how to shoot a bow. I'm not as good as he is, but, I'm not a slouch either."

"How about the other one? Ni, I think you called him."

Natasha laughed. "That's a nickname. He'd begun working for Jay, maybe been there six months. Robin and I were in the backyard shooting arrows. Whenever we did, we put up signs, told the staff, sent out texts, had an automated system set up. Even Lucky, Robin's dog was patrolling to keep people away. Ni had to have ignored all of it. Sure enough, the wind changed suddenly and he walked right behind a target. Arrow right to the knee."

"Oh my God!" He laughed, "Seriously?"

"So Lavernius got shortened down to Ni."

"That's so wrong!"

"We've never had anyone else since walk onto the practice field. Besides, what he wanted wasn't important but he thought it was. It took him down a peg or two. He's still with me, but I don't have to hear whiny bullshit anymore. It goes to Flyboy or Robin first."

"What if it's a female matter?"

"I can't have children. Jay knew that when we married. We always assumed when we were ready, if we were ready, we'd adopt."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, Robin and I were both in orphanages for a while. We know how they are. There are lots of children that need homes."

"How did you leave the orphanages? If you don't mind my asking," he said hurriedly.

"The Bolshoi found me and Robin literally ran away with the circus. It's where he became so good at archery."

"Are you any good?

"One day, in the right shoes and a proper floor, I'll show you. I was a prima once a long time ago."

"Surely it can't be that long ago. You can't be that old.

"I'm older than I look."

While 'Nadine Roman' and Goddard Moretti were admiring the ocean, SHIELD arrested Giuseppi for human trafficking, sales of illegal weapons, and an entire slew of other things that Goddard didn't know about. He thought the reason they were meeting Nadine Roman was to expand their shipping empire. He believed they may have to bribe a few people along the way, but he didn't know a thing about the trafficking or other charges. When he found out, he supposed his answer was "yes, Giuseppe was trying to protect him in his own weird, disgusting way." He was determined to find and help everyone of the people that had been harmed. Goddard was working closely with Lavernius 'Ni' Tucker and other SHIELD agents trying to find the homes for the people who had been kidnapped.

Phil Coulson was waiting in their beach front house when Natasha finally walked in. Phil heard her park the car in the garage and got up to meet her at the door. She put her jacket on the hook by the door, along with her purse. She kicked her shoes off under the table by the door and set her keys in the bowl on top of it. She smiled as she heard him approach. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall around the corner. He pinned both of her hands above her head as he grabbed the front of her dress and hoisted it above her hip.

"I knew you were wearing thigh highs," he growled into her ear as his fingers stroked the outside of her panties.

"I know how much they turn you on." She stared from his lips to his eyes.

He left one hand pinning her hands while the other picked her leg up and wrapped it to his waist. "Fuck Natasha," he moaned against her neck, nipping the skin there.

"I had hoped that was in the cards, yes." She shifted her hips so she grinded against his still clothed cock.

"You keep on and it's gonna be quick and hard. I don't know if it'll be any good."

"Rip those panties off and you'll see how good it's gonna be."

He drew back to look in her eyes. He saw the bright green staring back at him. She nodded. He let go of her arms while he tore her panties off, inciting a giggle. Her hands immediately went to his button and zipper, opening them to her. She shoved them down his legs. He slid his fingers into her.

"You're so wet."

"I've been waiting for you for two weeks. Fuck me already." He smiled broadly at her. He slid his fingers in and out of her over and over. She wiggled her hips getting his fingers positioned in just the right spot.

"Right here," he asked. She nodded, not able to speak. She clawed at his shirt. She was quickly losing herself to him. He leaned down and took his lips to hers, sucking on her bottom lip. He fucked her with his fingers, driving her crazy until he knew she was ready for his cock. "Phil," she cried, "please!" She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. He rubbed her clit with his thumb while he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She finally came, crying out his name. She rested her head against his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead, "Okay?"

"Depends."

He grinned, "Depends?" She finally looked at him with her hooded eyes. He picked her up with his hands under her delicious ass. He slowly slid into her hot, dripping pussy, moaning as he did so. "Fuck. You always feel so good, so tight." He kissed her deeply as he lightly bounced her on his cock. He pushed her back against the wall. She locked her ankles together and helped push him deeper and faster inside her. He moaned, grabbing the base of her shoulder and her neck in between her teeth. She tore his shirt open and ran her nails down his neck and back; whatever else she could reach.

Somehow the made it into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed, taking a handful of breast and squeezing; using it for leverage as he plunged into her. She dug her heels into his ass, meeting him thrust for thrust. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, She rolled her head back, exposing her neck. He bit down right below her ear. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

He put one hand on her ass grabbed as tightly as he could. She could feel his fingernails digging in. She screamed, "Yes, Phil. Yes," as he relentlessly shoved his cock into her. He felt her walls begin to tremor around him, as well as the rest of her body. She screamed his name as she came and he followed right behind her.

A few moments later after their breathing returned to normal, Phil tried to move off of Natasha. "Did I tell you to move," she said seriously.

Phil smiled, "No ma'am."

"Then why are you moving? 

"Aren't I a little bit heavy," Phil asked.

"Barton after two dozen donuts is a little bit heavy, Rogers is a little bit heavy. You my love, are perfect." Phil laid his head back on her breasts and smiled. "Phil?"

"Yeah?

"я люблю тебя."

"I love you, too."


End file.
